Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving force transmission device, in which an oil pump sprocket for driving an oil pump and a resolver rotor for detecting a rotational position of a motor are disposed adjacent to each other.
Background Information
Conventionally, a driving force transmission device for an engine equipped vehicle is known in which a drive side sprocket of a chain-drive mechanism is rotatably supported on an input shaft of a transmission when an oil pump is driven by the input shaft of the transmission in a drive system through a chain-drive mechanism (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-36314A).